The Another God Hand
by Shinji Kazama
Summary: Summary : Apa jadinya jika sakura memiliki salah satu dari the special hand. Apakah sakura memiliki kekuatan baru?, Dan apakah sakura akan menjadi mesum setelah mendapatkan kekuatan baru selain chakra. Dapatkah sakura mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Shinobi dengan Kekuatan Barunya dan Kawan Kawannya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The Another God Hand**

 **Shinji Kazama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor(maybe)**

 **Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Kenji Narukami, Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Punya Masashi Kishimoto , saya mau minjem chara dan jutsunya**  
 **Tapi , karakter oc adalah milik saya**

 **God Hand : Capcom**  
 **Ane cuma minjem chara & jurusnya aje**

 **Warning : OOC , OC , Gaje, Alur berantakan , author baru, typo , Good and Godlike|Saku, pervert|Saku, notfansgirl|Saku,, jurus / jutsu ada yg bahasa inggris , butuh bimbingan dari para Author Senpai maupun para Readers,Etc.**

 **Pair : akan ketemu sesuai alur cerita**

 **Setting / tempat kejadian : setelah kembalinya sasuke ke konoha ( bukan canon ) dan setelah invansi pain.**

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Sakura memiliki salah satu dari the special hand. Apakah Sakura memiliki kekuatan baru?, Dan apakah Sakura akan menjadi mesum setelah mendapatkan kekuatan baru.  
Dapatkah sakura mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Shinobi dengan Kekuatan Barunya dan Kawan Kawannya.

Bagi yang ingin tau penampilan Kenji dan Sakura disini, bisa liat gambar di cover. Makasih..

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

A/N : konnichiwa minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya sebagai author yang baik hati , tidak sombong , rajin menabung..bla...bla...bla...#PLAK# ( Readers : WOY..!,, CEPAT MULAI CERITANYA AUTHOR GILA! )  
(Author : IYA KAMPREEETTTT!)

Oke, lupakan kejadian diatas

Oke langsung tujuh poin aja #eh...Ralat# To the point aja

Fic ini adalah hasil dari otak saya yang agak error-error begitulah.

This is my new fic, oke langsung aja

CHECK IT OUT.

Chapter 1

* * *

Desa Konoha

Desa Konohagakure, yaitu Desa yang terkuat diantara 5 desa lainnya. Desa tersebut telah dipimpin oleh para Hokage terdahulu, hingga sekarang desa Konoha dipimpin oleh Godaime Hokage yaitu Tsunade Senju.

Dan tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Terdapat 2 buah apartemen kecil yang dihuni oleh 2 orang yang sedang tidur. Yap, yang pertama adalah seorang remaja yang memiliki ciri fisik. Yaitu rambut spike berwarna kuning , mata berwarna biru shafire,  
Kulit berwarna tan, dan kumis kucing yang ada diwajahnya dan memakai baju piyama berwarna putih.

Dan yang kedua adalah seorang remaja yang memiliki ciri fisik. Yaitu rambut hajaraku berwarna hitam , memiliki mata onyx, kulit putih vanila, dan memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan aksen berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Yap, mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Kenji Narukami , sang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan desa konoha , dan mereka pun diberikan julukan oleh sang Hokage Yaitu Kyuubi No Kitsune (Naruto) dan Kami No Te/The GodHand (Kenji) .

Mereka berdua nampaknya belum bangun dari tidurnya.

-Kenji POV-

[KRING]

[KRING]

[KRING]

[KRING]

Kenji pun bangun dari tidur indahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dan.

.

.

.

"BRISIKKK...!" Teriak Kenji sambil melempar jam weker tersebut kesembarang arah, dan.

.

.

[DUARR]

[BRAKK]

Jam weker tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, dan Kenji pun menghela nafas atas perbuatannya sendiri.

"Huft...nampaknya aku harus membeli jam weker yang baru dengan suara yang kecil"gumam Kenji sambil memungut jam weker yang hancur dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah

Setelah Kenji bangun dari tidur dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, dia pun melakukan ritual paginya.

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya, Kenji  
Memakai pakaian nya. Yaitu baju kaos lengan pendek putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Yap, nampaknya Dia sedang bersantai di apartemen nya sambil membaca buku tentang ilmu beladiri.

karna hari ini tidak ada misi setelah invansi Pain di konoha ( sama kayak di canon , tapi yang melawan Pain terakhir adalah Naruto dan Kenji.)

(Oke, kita langsung pindah ke TKP selanjutnya)

-Naruto POV-

[KRING]

[KRING]

[KRING]

"Hoaamm...sudah pagi ya." Gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa sambil mengucek matanya dan mematikan jam wekernya

'Sebaiknya aku harus mandi'batin Naruto dan pergi kekamar mandi

Setelah mandi, Naruto menggunakan pakaian ninjanya ( kayak canon di naruto shippuden) dan pergi ke kedai ichiraku untuk sarapan paginya , tapi sebelum itu.

"Kenji, aku pergi dulu ya " teriak naruto yang kebetulan kenji ada di apartemen nya ( A/N : disini apartemen Naruto bersebelahan dengan apartemen Kenji)

"Ya , hati-hati dijalan" balas Kenji

"Ya..!" Teriak Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen nya.

-Normal POV-

di desa Konoha. Terdapat seorang gadis remaja yang anggun , dia memiliki rambut Yang berwarna seperti bunga sakura.  
Yap, dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

Dia sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemen seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kenji Narukami.

-Apartemen Kenji-

Setelah Sakura sampai di apartemen Kenji, sakura pun mengetuk pintu apartemen Kenji

[TOK]

[TOK]

[TOK]

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Kenji di dalam apartemen nya sambil membukakan pintu apartemen nya

[CKLECK]

[KREETT]

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja. memiliki kulit putih susu, bermata emerland, memiliki rambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna seperti bunga sakura dan memakai pakaian ninja nya ( sama seperti canon). Yap, dia adalah Sakura Haruno

"Oyahou Sakura-chan" ucap Kenji dengan senyum yang menawan

Sakura pun merona melihat senyuman Kenji yang hangat "O-Ohayou Kenji-kun" jawab sakura

"Ayo masuk" ajak Kenji kepada Sakura

"Tidak baik seorang tamu berada diluar"Lanjutnya

"I-i-ya Kenji-kun" jawab Sakura agak terbata - bata

'Dia sama sepertimu, Sasuke-kun'batin Sakura mengingat salah satu teman setimnya

\- di Ichiraku Ramen-

"HUACHIIIMM" bersin Sasuke yang sudah makan ramen bersama Naruto. Sambil menggosok bawah hidungnya

"Hei Teme, kenapa dengan kau?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramennya yang ke 5 mangkok

"Hn... Tidak ada Dobe, hanya saja ada orang yang menyebut diriku, karna diriku hampir sama dengan seseorang" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Jika aku tahu orang yang menyebut namaku tadi, akan kubakar dia dengan Amaterasuku...khukhukhu"lanjutnya sambil tertawa psikopat

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman atau rivalnya yang sungguh lewat dari sifatnya

'Oh Kami-sama , kenapa aku harus memiliki teman yang kelewatan sadis ini' batin Naruto yang masih sweatdrop

-Apartemen Kenji-

"Nee... Sakura-chan, ada apa kamu datang ke apartemenku Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kenji dengan nada yang hangat

"Umm... Aku kesini ingin meminjam buku resep makanan terbaru, apa aku boleh meminjamnya Kenji-kun?" Tanya sakura dengan nada yang penuh berharap

"Sekalian aku ingin meminjam scroll jutsu doton, apa ada Kenji-kun?"Lanjutnya

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo ke kamarku" ujar Kenji sambil membawa sakura kekamarnya

-Scene Break-

Dan setelah membawa sakura ke depan kamar Kenji. dan Kenji pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

[KREETT]

Dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar yg tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdapat satu set tempat tidur (untuk satu orang), 1 buah futon , meja belajar, lemari baju dan sebuah rak yang berukuran sedang yang berisikan macam macam buku dan scroll jutsu.

Disebelah pojok kanan, terlihatlah sebuah senjata seperti sansetsukon yang berwarna biru es dengan tata letak horizontal . Yap, nama senjata itu adalah Cerberus (A/N: sama seperti senjata Dmc3. tapi, saya mengubahnya dalam bentuk Sansetsukon)

Di sebelah pojok kiri, terlihatlah 2 buah pedang berbentuk Katana, yang berwarna merah dan biru. dengan tata letak menyilang. Yap, nama pedang itu adalah Agni dan Rudra (A/N: sama sepreti di Dmc3. Tapi saya mengubahnya dalam bentuk Katana )

"Wah... Sugoiii" teriak Sakura didalam hatinya melihat kamar Kenji yang begitu rapi dan bersih.

"O ya Sakura-chan, aku tinggal dulu ya." Ujar Kenji kepada Sakura

"Kalau ingin mencariku, temui aku diruang tamu, Ya" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan sakura menuju ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan bacaanya yang tertunda.

Dan kemudian sakura pun mengambil buku yang ingin dia baca. Tapi, pandangan nya langsung tertuju pada sebuah pelindung tangan ( sama kayak pelindung tangan Gene the Godhand )  
Yang ada diatas meja belajar Kenji.

'Apa itu? , lebih baik kupakai sajalah" tanya sakura di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Sakura pun mengambil dan memakai pelindung tangan tersebut di tangan kanannya

[SRINGG]

[GREPP]

[SRINGG]

[SRINGG]

[GREPP]

Seketika tangan kanan Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih setelah menggunakan pelindung tangan tersebut.

'Kenapa dengan tanganku ini.'Batin Sakura panik melihat tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih ( sama kayak game the godhand ps2)

Dan setelah cahaya putih itu pun menghilang, Sakura pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Kenji untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

-Scene Break-

Sakura pun bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Kenji dan mejelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanannya

"Kenji.." Kata Sakura dengan panik

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kenji yang masih setia pada bukunya tanpa melihat Sakura yang ada disana

"Tangan kananku" balas Sakura dengan nada lirih

Kenji pun mengerinyitkan dahinya dan menoleh kebelakang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Kenji pun membulatkan mata onyxnya. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanan Sakura

'1 detik...'

.

.

'2 detik...'

.

.

.

.

"NAAANIIII...!" Pekik Kenji dengan nada kaget

' Oh tidak, pasti aku lupa memasukan pelindung tangan itu kedalam lemari tadi.' Batin Kenji sambil merutuki kelalaiannya

"Nee... Sakura-chan, darimana kau temukan pelindung tangan itu tadi" tanya kenji dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"Tadi, aku menemukan pelindung tangan itu diatas meja belajarmu. tanpa sengaja, aku  
Langsung memakainya dan kamu tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedih dan menyesal sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kenji pun tidak tega melihat Sakura yang sedang sedih, dan tiba-tiba sebuah flashback muncul di kepala Kenji. Seolah-olah menjadi petunjuk untuk masalah Sakura yang dihadapinya sekarang

-Flashback On-

3 tahun yang lalu

Pukul 09.00

terlihat Kenji ingin meninggalkan rumah kakak angkatnya , yaitu Gene dan Olivia ( chara Godhand) yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara setelah kejadiannya , dimana kenji kehilangan tangan kanannya ketika ia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang bernama Silvia(OC) dari segerombolan iblis yang menyamar menjadi anak brandalan.( Disini Kenji sudah memiliki Kami No te /Godhand di tangan kanannya)

Silvia adalah putri dari pasangan Gene dan Olivia (A/N: disini Gene dan Olivia sudah menikah setelah pertarungan Gene vs Azel . Dan dimenangkan oleh Gene).

Kini, Kenji sedang mengemas barang-barang dikamarnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas berwarna hitam.

Setelah Kenji selesai dengan urusannya, Kenji pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui kedua kakak angkatnya.

"Ohayou Nii-san, Nee-chan" sapa Kenji dengan lembut

"Ohayou Kenji-chan" ucap mereka bedua

Kenji pun mendesah pasrah, karna dirinya  
Selalu dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'Chan' oleh kedua kakaknya.

Dan mereka bertiga pun menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi

Disaat mereka bertiga sedang sarapan, Gene pun langsung membuka suara

"Kenji, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Ucap Gene dengan serius

"Apa itu nii-san" ucap Kenji dengan serius

"Begini, karna kau telah memiliki Godhand. Mungkin pelindung tanganmu itu akan terlepas dalam waktu tiga tahun. dan kau tetap memiliki kekuatan Godhand walaupun pelindung tanganmu sudah terlepas."Ucap Gene panjang lebar

"Jadi, dengan kata lain. Aku ingin kau memberikan pelindung tangan kananmu kepada orang terdekatmu supaya dia akan menjadi pemilik 'Special Hand' yang selanjutnya, terutama kepada perempuan." Lanjutnya

"Ehhhh... Kenapa harus perempuan, nii-san?"tanya Kenji sambil menaikan alisnya pertanda dia sedang bingung

"Karna itu harus, Kenji. Supaya kau bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan perempuan tersebut dan mendapatkan keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu ...fufufufufu" jawab Gene dengan ekspresi mesum yang terpampang diwajahnya

Seketika wajah Kenji dan Olivia langsung memerah karna apa yang dikatakan oleh Gene barusan.

Olivia pun langsung menyiapkan pukulannya, dan

[PLETAKKK]

Dan pukulan tersebut sukses mendarat di kepala Gene sang 'The Legend Godhand' dan menghasilkan sebuah benjolan sebesar bola golf.

"Adaaaawwww ittttaiii... Kenapa kau memukulku Hime" ringis Gene sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan / lebih tepatnya jitakan 'maut' dari Olivia

"Karna kau akan mengotori otak Kenji-chan dengan permintaan bodohmu itu.!"Jawab Olivia dengan tajam dan sebuah Deathglare pamungkas yang ditujukan kepada Gene, dan seketika nyali Gene pun menciut karna melihat glare yang diberikan oleh Olivia.

(Oh ya jangan lupakan apa yang terjadi pada kenji saat ini)

Kemudian Kenji pun menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah karna perkataan Gene tadi sambil menghabiskan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

"Nee... Kenji-chan, jangan dengarkan ucapan kakakmu(baca: Gene) yang tadi ya" ujar Olivia dengan nada yang lembut. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kenji sambil mendongakan kepalanya kearah olivia.

Dan setelah sarapan selesai, kenji pun meminta izin kepada kedua kakaknya untuk pergi ke dunia asalnya(baca: dunia shinobi).

Dan mereka berdua pun mengantar Kenji sampai keluar rumah.

"Kenji-chan, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Olivia dengan nada sedih. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang dianggap sebagai adik pergi meninggalkan dirinya

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku karna tugasku disini sudah selesai , nee-chan" jawab Kenji dengan lembut

"Oh ayolah nee-chan, tidak usah bersedih begitu, kan ada nii-san dan Silvia-chan yang menemani nee-chan disini. Mungkin jika aku ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu nee-chan "hibur Kenji terhadap kakak perempuannya itu.

"Oh ya nii-san, nee-chan. aku pergi dulu ya, titip salam buat silvia-chan. Jaa...nee" lanjut kenji sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Jaa...nee Kenji/chan" jawab mereka berdua.

Kemudian Kenji pun berlari secepat kilat dengan seberkah cahaya kuning keemasan, dan Kenji pun pergi kudunia asalnya

-Flashback Off-

Setelah kenji mengingat flashback tadi,  
Kenji pun menyunggingkan senyumannya dan kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya.

[TAP]

Sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Kenji dengan senyumannya.

"Nee... Kau tak usah sedih Sakura-chan" ujar Kenji dengan lembut disertai senyuman di wajahnya

"Karna kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan baru" Lanjutnya

"Kekuatan baru" beo Sakura bingung

"Ya, kau memiliki kekuatan baru selain chakra, sama sepertiku" jawab Kenji lagi

Dan wajah Sakura yang tadi sedih kembali Ceria , karna dirinya mendapatkan 'Kekuatan Baru'

"Tapi..." Ucap Kenji menggantung

Sakura pun bingung apa yang dikatakan Kenji selanjutnya

"Karna kau telah memiliki Special Hand, maka kamu akan terlibat dengan hal-hal yang mesum" lanjut Kenji sambil memasang tampang mesum.

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura pun mematung setelah mendengar pernyataan Kenji tadi. disaat Sakura mematung tadi, Kenji pun langsung menutup kedua telinganya ,karna dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIIIDAAAKKKK..."

Teriak Sakura yang menggelegar sehingga orang yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Kenji pun langsung tuli mendadak akibat teriakan Sakura yang membahana tadi

 **~~TBC~~**

A/N: bagaimana ficnya ? , baguskah? , jelekkah?, atau hancurkah?  
Saya tunggu jawaban para readers

Kalau masalah typo dan penulisannya

Typo : karna saya mengetik pakai hp

Penulisan : karna saya kurang berbakat dalam menulis fanfic, dan saya masih butuh bimbingan dari para Author senior, jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada yang salah* membungkuk hormat*

Mungkin cerita tadi alurnya monoton,karna saya masih newbie untuk membuat fic jadi saya minta maaf kepada reader yang telah membaca fic saya.

Dan saya minta maaf kepada penggemar Sakura , karna saya telah menistakan karakter Sakura, tapi saya menistakan Sakura bukan tanpa alasan , tapi saya ingin Sakura memiliki kekuatan baru dan dan bayarannya adalah Sakura akan menjadi 'mesum'.

Dan untuk fic The Great Ninja Konoha mungkin update nya agak lama, soalnya saya kehabisan ide untuk fic ch 2, dan saya janji fic The Great Ninja Konoha tidak akan DISCONTINUE dan saya usahakan untuk update.

Saya berterima kasih kepada

\- Masashi Kishimoto ( sang pencipta Naruto)  
\- para Readers  
\- dan para Author Senpai karna menyemangati saya untuk membuat fanfic ini.

»»SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH««

Shinji Log Out *Tenshin no Jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : The Another God Hand

Author : Shinji Kazama

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor(maybe)

Disclaimer :  
Naruto : Punya Masashi Kishimoto  
God Hand : Shinji Mikami (Capcom)

.  
Warning : OOC , OC , Gaje, Alur berantakan , author baru, typo , Good and Godlike|Saku, pervert|Saku, notfansgirl|Saku,, jurus / jutsu ada yg bahasa inggris , butuh bimbingan dari para Author Senpai maupun para Readers,Etc.

Pair : akan ketemu sesuai alur cerita

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Sakura memiliki salah satu dari the special hand. Apakah Sakura memiliki kekuatan baru?, Dan apakah Sakura akan menjadi mesum setelah mendapatkan kekuatan baru.  
Dapatkah Sakura mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Shinobi dengan Kekuatan Barunya dan Kawan Kawannya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

A/N: halooooo, ketemu lagi dengan saya sebagai author yang kece badai#plak#.  
Oke, saya tidak banyak cincong . Langsung saja.

CHECK IT OUT

.

Chapter 2

.

-Sebelumnya-

.

"Nee... Kau tak usah sedih Sakura-chan" ujar Kenji dengan lembut disertai senyuman di wajahnya

"Karna kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan baru" Lanjutnya

"Kekuatan baru" beo Sakura bingung

"Ya, kau memiliki kekuatan baru selain chakra, sama sepertiku" jawab Kenji lagi

Dan wajah Sakura yang tadi sedih kembali Ceria , karna dirinya mendapatkan 'Kekuatan Baru'

"Tapi..." Ucap Kenji menggantung

Sakura pun bingung apa yang dikatakan Kenji selanjutnya

"Karna kau telah memiliki Special Hand, maka kamu akan terlibat dengan hal-hal yang mesum" lanjut Kenji sambil memasang seringai mesum.

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura pun mematung setelah mendengar pernyataan Kenji tadi. disaat Sakura mematung tadi, Kenji pun langsung menutup kedua telinganya ,karna dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan.

"TIIIDAAAKKKK..." Teriak Sakura menggelegar sehingga orang yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Kenji pun langsung tuli mendadak akibat teriakan Sakura yang membahana tadi

-Selanjutnya-

.

.

.  
\- In Another Pleace-

"Hn Dobe, kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" Tanya anak berambut pantat ayam kepada anak berambut duren.

"Ya, aku dengar Teme. Itu seperti teriakan Sakura-chan..."Jawab anak berambut duren tersebut

"Dan teriakan itu berasal dari apartemen Kenji" lanjutnya dengan panik. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sampai-sampai dia harus teriak seperti itu.

"Hn, ayo kita kesana Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil melompat atap warga

"Ayo" ucap Naruto yang sedang mengekori Sasuke dari belakang

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke apartemen Kenji untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. dan Sasuke berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura.  
(Author: cieee...cieee... Perhatian banget lu sas)  
(Sasuke: Bodo amat -_-)  
(Author: huh... Dasar Pantat Ayam)  
(Sasuke : apa lu bilang AUTHOR KAMPRET! *ngeluarin Kusanagi*)  
(Author: Kavoorrr...)

.

.

.

-Apartement Kenji-

.

Setelah beberapa menit, teriakan merdu (baca : MAUT) dari Sakura pun mereda.  
Dan akibatnya beberapa perabotan Apartemen Kenji pun pecah berderai. Setelah kenji membuka telinganya, Sakura pun mulai bicara.

"I-i-ini ti-tidak mungkin kan Kenji? " ucap Sakura terbata-bata setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kenji bahwa dirinya memiliki kekuatan baru sama seperti Kenji dan sebagai bayarannya, Sakura pun akan terlibat dengan hal hal yang berbau mesum.

"Apa perlu ku buktikan Sakura-chan?" Kenji sambil mendekati Sakura, dan...

.

[Cup]

.

Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sakura, dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kenji.

[Sringgg]

Dan seketika tangan kanan sakura pun mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna putih dan jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Sakura , wajahnya sekarang memerah bak kepiting rebus. dan detik selanjutnya Sakura pun berteriak

"KYAAAAA"

[Plakk] [Plakk] [Pletak] [Pletak] [Buagh] [Duakh] [Buagh] [Duakh] [Kaboom]

Berbagai tamparan , pukulan , dan tendangan pun sukses mengenai Kenji dengan sempurna sehingga Kenji pun terpental di sudut dinding apartemen nya sendiri akibat tendangan 'Maut' dari Sakura.

"Apa apaan kau menciumku tadi Hah.!" Ucap Sakura yang memasuki mode Monster nya. 'Kyaaaa...Tapi aku senang dicium denganmu Kenji-kun' teriak inner Sakura dalam hati. (Huh...Dasar. Plin-plan -_-)

" Ugghh...Ittaaiii... Tapi aku kan hanya memberi bukti kalau kau memiliki kekuatan sama sepertiku Sakura-chan" ringis Kenji sambil menyeka darah yang ada disudut bibirnya  
Setelah mendapatkan hadiah atau lebih tepatnya siksaan dari Sakura.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja tangan kananmu itu" lanjutnya dan mengubah posisinya kembali berdiri sambil memegang bagian pipinya yang memar sehabis ditonjok oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun menghilangkan mode monsternya dan melihat tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna putih, dan cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin meredup. " Ya, kau benar Kenji, aku-"

[BRAAKKK]

Ucapan Sakura pun terpotong karna suara pintu apartemen Kenji didorong indah (baca: Didobrak) oleh dua onggok manusia. #plak *dichidori sasuke dan dirasengan naruto* Dan pelakunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang mendobrak pintu tak berdosa tersebut sampai hancur dalam sekali tendangan.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa apa kah". Naruto pun mendekati Sakura dan memastikan bahwa teman satu tim nya tidak apa apa

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik sa-" ucapan Sasuke pun terpotong dan seketika mata sasuke pun membulat karna ia melihat sebuah Kissmark di pipi kanan Sakura. Dan Sasuke pun langsung melihat kearah Kenji dg tatapan tajam dan tak lupa dengan Sharingan 3 tomoe nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura" Tanya Sasuke dingin

" Menciumnya" jawab Kenji singkat dengan tampang Watados

"Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih"lanjutnya

"Grrrr... KAU!" Geram Sasuke marah

"Apa? Kau cemburu Pantat Ayam" Ejek Kenji memancing amarah Sasuke

[TWICH] [TWiCH]

Dua buah Perempatan siku siku pun muncul Secara ajaib di pelipis Sasuke dan berteriak " Apa kau bilang Pantat Landak!"

" P-A-N-T-A-T A-Y-A-M" ucap Kenji menekankan 'PANTAT AYAM'

"Grrr... LANDAK!"

"AYAM!"

"LANDAK!"

"AYAM!"

"LANDAK!"

"AYAM!"

"LANDAK!"

[Bletak]

[Bletak]

Dan mereka berdua pun mendapatkan masing-masing benjolan sebesar kue dango dan pelakunya tadi ialah gadis berambut bubble Gum a.k.a Sakura

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? , kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja" ucap Sakura menenangkan Duo Raven tadi dan sekaligus orang yang menjadi korban pukulan Sakura

"Cih.." Decih Sasuke tidak terima karna harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha jatuh akibat perlakuan Sakura

"Hmm" jawab kenji singkat

"Pfftt...BWAHAHAHA" tawa Naruto pun meledak akibat pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Kenji tadi

"DIAM KAU! PANTAT DUREN!" Teriak Sasuke/Kenji serentak

"Pantat duren kau bilang HAH!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima karna dirinya dipanggil pantat duren

[Duagh]

Naruto pun terlempar akibat pukulan Sakura yang telah dilapisi Chakra

" Lebih baik kau diam Bakaruto atau tidak aku akan meremukan tubuhmu sampai bagian terkecil!" ancam Sakura dan sukses membuat Naruto merinding disko

"B-ba-baik Sa-sakura-chan" ucap Naruto gemetaran setelah mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ancaman

'Glek... Lebih baik aku melawan Pain daripada menghadapi amukan Sakura, menghadapi amukan Sakura sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri' batin Naruto pucat pasi

'Pffttt... Rasakan itu Naruto/Dobe, emang enak dihajar sama Sakura pfffttt' batin Kenji/Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto setelah diancam Sakura

' Hufftt... Mungkin hari ini semakin merepotkan saja hahh...' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati sambil menghela nafas

-Skip Time-

Dan setelah keadaan mereda, Sakura pun mulai menceritakan keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Hmm... Jadi begitu ya Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto , kemudian ia melanjutkan " jika aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan melatih kekuatan itu dan melakukan apa yang menjadi pantangan nya(larangan) khu khu khu.." Ucap Naruto sambil berfantasy liar membayangkan lekuk - lekuk tubuh wanita yang IYKWIM... *nosebled*

"Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu Naruto-"ucap Kenji menggantung dan tanpa disadari mereka, (kecuali Kenji) Kenji pun mengeluarkan sebuah kunai di saku celana nya dan melanjutkan ucapan " tapi kau harus kehilangan tangan kanan mu dulu, bagaimana Naruto?" Ucapnya mengeluarkan kunai tadi sambil tersenyum psikopat

[Glek]

Untuk kedua kalinya naruto harus menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kenji kalau ia ingin memiliki kekuatan tersebut maka bayaran nya adalah tangan kanan nya sendiri  
"A-akan ku-kupikirkan nanti" jawab naruto yg disertai keringat dingin yg membasahi wajah nya

"Baiklah kalau itu jawaban mu Naruto" jawab Kenji santai sambil menyimpan kunai milik nya tadi kedalam saku celana nya

Kemudian Kenji pun melanjutkan perkataan nya " hmm...kalau tidak ada yang kalian katakan lagi, aku cukupkan untuk hari ini"

"Hm..baiklah / hn / Ha'i " jawab naruto , sasuke dan sakura bersamaan dan mereka bertiga pun pulang menuju ketempat mereka masing masing sedang kan Kenji memperbaiki tembok apartemen nya yang agak rusak akibat kejadian gaje mereka

.

.  
TBC

.  
Fyuhh...akhir nya selesai juga ini fic *senyum senyum sendiri* #plakk * dilempar sepatu sama para reader*  
*Reader: Dasar author gila! Senyum senyum sendiri*  
*author: Urusaiii!* *teriak membahana*  
Baiklah abaikan saja kejadian gaje tadi  
Author minta maaf kalau author lama menghilang karena disebabkan banyak nya tugas sekolah dan ide dari fic ini pun sempat putus dan Author harus memikirkan ide nya *author curhat*

Sekali lagi author minta maaf sebanyak banyak nya *bungkuk hormat ke para readers*

Yosh! Saatnya balas review

Keris Empu Gandring : kalau masalah nama rambut gaya jepang atau nama 'Harajuku' yg author ketik tadi itu mungkin hanya typo saja hehehehe... Jadi saya minta maaf kalau hal itu *senyum*

Oh ya kalau god hand itu game ps 2 yg paling seru untuk dimainkan *kalau menurut author*

Dan maaf kalau fic ini up nya agak telat

.

JustSayMe Nogami : yes.. Ini udh lanjut dan maaf kalau up nya agak lama

.

Shintarou07 : yap ini sudah lanjut gan dan sorry kalau up nya agak lama

Yap sama ane juga author baru

ya disini Sakura memang jadi Mc nya dan mereka semua akan mendapatkan kekuatan yg sama nanti nya *ups...spoiler*

Salam kenal juga

.  
Baiklah mungkin tidak ada lagi yg akan dibahas lagi saya pamit dulu  
Dan mohon di Review...

.  
Shinji Log Out '-')


End file.
